


Good Boy

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Courtship (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel got Sam a puppy. Let's see what trouble it gets up to.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo. This covers the square Gabriel Gets Sam a Puppy.





	Good Boy

Sam smuggled his contraband into the bunker. He had tucked the wiggling bundle under his shirt. 

Small yips came from the package. 

“Shhh.” Sam shushed. 

“Sam. You’re back.” Dean sounded surprised. “I thought you were going to be gone for a few more days.” 

“Yeah. I found something.” Sam hedged. 

The small puppy barked. 

“Oh Hell no.” Dean growled. “No dogs in the bunker Sam. You know the rules.” 

“But… He was a gift.” Sam pulled the chocolate lab from under his sweatshirt. “Please? Look at his face.” 

The puppy gave Dean a smile. 

Dean looked away. “Who gave him to you? I’m going to kill them.” 

“Gabriel.” Sam answered. “He said he was a gift and there are no returns.” 

Dean froze for a second before sighing. “He poops or pees on my stuff and I will take him to the pound.” 

Sam frowned. Dean seemed resigned to the fact of having a dog. 

Dean shot a look at the brown puppy. “At least it’s not a golden retriever.” He muttered. Dean turned and walked off. 

“Come on Hershey. Let’s get you settled.” Sam carried the puppy to his room. Sam opened the door to see Gabriel lounging on his bed. 

“There you are. What took so long?” Gabriel sat up. 

“Had to get past Dean.” Sam set the puppy down. “Hershey, this is my room.” Sam looked around. “We’re gonna need supplies.” 

“Got you covered.” Gabriel snapped. Bags of food and boxes of treats lined the wall. A fancy food and water bowl sat before the food. Puppy pads laid on the rug. Chew toys and squeaky toys were scattered around the room. A fluffy dog bed was in the corner. “Everything a puppy could want.” 

Hershey barked and ran around the room sniffing everything. 

“Thanks Gabriel.” Sam gave him a huge grin. “How did you know I wanted a dog?” 

Gabriel looked away. “That’s for me to know and you to not question.” 

“Okay.” Sam shrugged. He sat on the floor and held out a small knotted rope to Hershey. “Come on boy.” 

The puppy grabbed one end and pulled. Sam tugged back. Hershey growled and pulled harder. He pulled the rope right out of Sam’s hand. 

“Good boy.” Sam praised. He rubbed a hand down Hershey’s back. 

“Sam?” Gabriel pulled on a loose thread on his jacket. 

“Yeah?” Sam looked up from playing with the puppy. 

“Why Hershey?” Gabriel fixed his golden gaze on Sam. 

“I don’t know. It just reminds me of you. Plus he’s a chocolate lab, so…” Sam turned back to the puppy as Hershey yipped and pawed at Sam’s pant leg. “Who’s a good boy?” Sam rubbed Hershey’s ears. 

Gabriel had never felt so jealous of a dog in his life. Gabriel knew it might have been a bad idea to get Sam a dog but seeing the happiness on the hunter’s face was worth it. 

Gabriel sighed. The puppy was a good courting gift but why wasn’t Sam paying him any attention? Wasn’t he clear on his gift? 

Gabriel snapped and disappeared. Back to the drawing board. 

**************

It had been five days since Hershey had come to be a member of the Winchester Household. 

Hershey was a good puppy. At times he was curious, which got him into trouble. Like today. 

Sam was typing on his computer. Hershey had been at Sam’s feet, lying contently and chewing on a bone. 

Sam focused on his work for only three minutes. He looked down and the puppy was gone. Sam closed the lid to his laptop and stood up. 

“Hershey? Here boy.” Sam gave a short whistle between his teeth. 

“Sam!” Dean roared. 

Sam headed in the direction of his irate brother. 

Dean stomped down the hall with Hershey in his arms. “He got into my tapes and chewed one up. Take your damn dog and keep him from my room.” Dean shoved the misbehaving puppy at Sam and turned around to stalk back down the hall. “Worst courting gift ever.” 

Sam froze. “Dean? Wait!” Sam ran down the hall after his brother. 

Dean stopped. 

“What do you mean courting gift?” Sam shifted the brown puppy in his arms. 

“It’s the only reason I’m letting that mutt in the bunker. Gabriel gave it to you right?” Dean ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah. He said it was a gift.” Sam explained. 

“Yeah. A courting gift. Angels do that when they show interest in someone. Until you either accept or flat out tell him no, he’s going to keep giving you things. Your happiness is the only reason that damn dog is in here.” Dean turned around to leave. 

“What did Cas give you?” Sam called after his brother. 

Dean stopped mid step. “Nothing.” 

“Dean come on. What did he give you?” Sam pleaded. “I know you two are together. These walls aren’t that thick.” 

Sam swore he saw red creeping up the back of Dean’s neck. 

“It’s none of your business.” Dean snapped. He turned and headed down the hall. 

Sam let him go. “I’m gonna find out, Hershey.” Sam scratched the ruff of Hershey’s neck. “I swear.” 

Hershey barked. 

“Now… what to do about Gabriel?” Sam pondered this question as he set the puppy on the ground. 

Hershey danced around Sam’s legs as he headed back to the library. 

Sam was deep in thought and didn’t notice Hershey scamper away and come running back with a pair of green silky panties in his mouth. 

Hershey set them at Sam’s feet and gave a bark. 

Sam bent down and picked them up by two fingers. “What is this?” 

“Sam!” Dean’s yell was even angrier than before. 

Hershey whimpered and hid behind Sam’s legs. 

“Where is that mutt? He’s going to the pound.” Dean was stalking down the hall but froze at the pair of panties held between Sam’s fingers. “Give me those.” Dean snatched them from Sam and turned beet red. 

Sam realized at this moment that his brother was kinkier than he thought. Sam said nothing as Dean whirled around and marched back down the hall. The panties hid in a ball in his pocket. 

“I so did not need that image.” Sam groaned. He headed down to his room. “Come on boy.” 

Sam entered his room. He flopped on the bed. “Oh please erase that image from my mind.” He muttered into his pillow. 

Gabriel landed in his room. “Your wish is my command.” Gabriel wiggled his fingers. “What image am I removing from that cro magnon skull?” 

Sam gave a smirk at the memory of that interaction. His smile dropped as the image of Dean in those green undergarments appeared in his head. 

“Dean had a panty kink.” Sam blurted. 

Gabriel stared at him with his jaw dropped. “What?” 

Sam rubbed his eyes as if that will scrub the image from his brain. “Hershey found them. Dragged them to me. Dean was furious. Oh god, I can’t get that image from my brain.” 

Gabriel frowned. He pressed two fingers to Sam’s head. The memory faded to the back of his mind. “That’s the best I can do without doing permanent damage.” 

“Thanks Gabriel.” Sam gave him a genuine smile. 

Gabriel and Sam sat in silence for a minute. 

Hershey chomped on a squeaky toy. The squeaks broke the silence. 

“Gabriel?” Sam turned to face the archangel. “I accept.” 

Gabriel gave a start. “Accept what?” 

“The courting gifts. I say gifts because I am adding the memory fade thing to the list.” Sam leaned up on one elbow. 

“Sam?” Gabriel couldn’t dare hope. He had been trying to woo this moose for years. 

Sam reached a hand out and trailed it across Gabriel’s face. “I’m saying yes.” 

Gabriel didn’t breathe. “I’m dead, aren’t I?” 

“Nope.” Sam gave a huge smile. 

“Prove it.” Gabriel challenged. 

Sam leaned down and kissed him. 

“Definitely dead.” Gabriel breathed. 

Hershey climbed up on the bed between them. His tail was wagging madly and he was licking both Gabriel and Sam in slobbery dog kisses. 

Gabriel made a face. “You need to brush his teeth.” 

Sam chuckled. “Still think you are dead?” 

“Nope. Not even I can come up with a stench this awful. What have you been feeding him? Rats?” Gabriel pushed Hershey’s face away from him. 

Sam gave a deep belly laugh. “Man, I love you.” 

Gabriel froze. “You what?” 

“I love you.” Sam repeated. 

“I love you Moose.” Gabriel had stayed still so he was an open target for Hershey. Gabriel gagged as Hershey licked his face. “First thing’s first.” Gabriel snapped. Hershey sneezed. “There. I made his mouth clean.” 

Sam snorted. “Who’s a good boy?” Sam cooed. 

“Me.” Gabriel answered. 

“I was talking to the dog.” Sam shot an amused glance at Gabriel. 

Gabriel glared at the dog. “Maybe he was a bad idea.” 

Sam put Hershey on the floor. “Stay.” He pointed at the dog. Sam rolled so he was hovering over Gabriel. “I.” Sam kissed his cheek. “Love.” Sam kissed his other cheek. “You.” Sam kissed his eyelid. “So.” Sam kissed the corner of his mouth. “Much.” Sam kissed Gabriel on the mouth until he was out of breath. “Never doubt that.” 

“Remind me again?” Gabriel teased. “I think I forgot. Can you be a bit more clear?” 

Sam leaned in but Hershey whined and pawed the door. Sam pulled back. “I gotta take him out. That’s his signal he has to go to the bathroom.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Can I just mojo it away?” 

“No. That’s bad for him.” Sam got off the bed. “Come on boy.” Sam opened the door. “Be right back.” 

Gabriel fell onto the bed with a smile. He got his Moose. Now to just work around the dog. 

“Good boy.” Sam called.


End file.
